Blue flower on the Gate
by scramblegg
Summary: Aku tercenung untuk sesuatu yang terukir indah di atas pagar sebuah taman, "Bunga biru ini sejak kapan ada di sini?" Jimin Yoongi, T, Minyoon/ Yoonmin. Original by. Chanie.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman**

.

.

.

Hidup ini lebih mirip sinetron dari pada drama. Sinetron dengan masalah yang dilebih-lebihkan daripada drama picisan yang penuh kejutan _magic._ Penuh keajaiban. Membosankan, selalu menampakkan sisi bodoh manusia secara berlebihan.

Di usiaku yang kedua satu, tidak berkurang sama sekali episode sinetron yang mengalir dalam kehidupanku. Mereka mengalir seperti air, menjadikanku tokoh utama, kadang tokoh figuran atau hanya orang dalam lingkungan.

Betapa membosankannya kehidupan ini. Yang kulakukan setiap hari hanya lalu lalang di jalan yang sama, pergi ke kampus di jalan yang sama, dengan cara yang sama. Kemudian jika bertemu dengan manusia, episode sinetron dalam kehidupanku bertambah.

Entah mereka yang saling berebut mendapat pujian lalu menarikku untuk ikut berkubu dan membuat satu adegan atau mereka yang saling memuji sayang dan menjadikanku penonton yang berkewajiban bertepuk tangan.

Membosankan.

Hingga pada hari ke sekian dalam kehidupanku yang jauh di rantauan berhenti berjalan, menghancurkan satu kebiasaan. Aku berhenti melangkah, meski jarum jam terus berjalan. Aku berhenti, tidak peduli kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Aku berhenti, dan menoleh ke kanan.

"Ha..?" Benakku sibuk berputar. Berputar ke belakang.

Meringkas ribuan kejadian ke belakang, mengingat. Berputar cepat ke belakang tanpa peduli mungkin diriku akan membuka episode sinetron baru lagi. Yang jelas, bagiku ini cukup mengherankan dan bagi kalian mungkin kurang kerjaan.

Aku tercenung untuk sesuatu yang terukir indah di atas pagar sebuah taman.

"Bunga biru ini sejak kapan ada di sini?"

.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

.

Siang hingga sore itu aku berakhir dimarahi Seokjin karena datang terlambat. Pun tingkahku yang tidak malu bilang maaf dengan nada standar membuat dosenku terdiam sejenak sebelum membebaniku dengan ribuan tugas.

Ha… Tidak peduli. Tinggal kerjakan saja kan?

"Ya! Min Suga, kenapa bisa kau datang terlambat sih? Oh astaga, aku khawatir kau kecelakaan di jalan."

"Kau tidak ada kencan?" Seokjin kemudian tersedak kuah supnya. Aku menghela napas. Dia menghayal berlebihan. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah lewat dari hidup penuh keteraturan. Sinetron dan keabadian, dan Seokjin mendecak keras dengan sedikit mendesis.

"Kau pikir aku bisa kencan?!"

"Yang kemarin sore kamu kemanakan?"

Seokjin berdecak lagi. "Selingkuh."

Aku melirik singkat, dia lanjut menjelaskan. Katanya, seorang adik tingkat yang berteman dengan otak jenius berlebihan itu yang berselingkuh dengan yang kemarin sore. Si otak jenius itu yang menjodohkan yang kemarin sore dengan 'si selingkuhan'.

Aku hanya menghela napas ketika nada suara Seokjin hampir seperti orang kesetanan, ingin memberi pelajaran pada sosok teman selingkuhan yang dia sebut 'Namjoon', mungkin itu namanya.

"Ya, ya. Selamat berjuang," ucapku sebelum menarik tasku dan bersiap pulang. "Semoga menang."

"Aku pasti menang! Aku itu lebih menawan dari dia. Tahu?!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka dasbor sembari berjalan. Dia mengikutiku, masih menggerutu dan meluapkan kekesalan. Aku sibuk membayar, dia masih bercerita dengan berulangkali melontarkan umpatan.

"Kim Namjoon, aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Mahasiswa teladan, aku mengenalnya karena dulu Chanyeol, teman kelasku mengospeknya. Hmm.. Sepertinya Seokjin akan mulai sinetron baru yang menjadikanku tokoh figuran. Aku menghela pelan.

"Oke, semoga bukan hatimu sih yang kemudian dicuri."

"Min Yoongi!"

"Yaya, aku pergi dulu ya, Jin! Dah.."

Aku segera meninggalkannya, berjalan pulang. Lewat jalan yang sama, ya.. jalanan yang membosankan. Aku mengulang lagi, adegan sepi yang tidak dimasukkan dalam layar kaca. Tidak ada manusia sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada sinetron. Yang ada hanyalah keabadian dari hal yang membosankan.

"Hei, gang sebelah sana sedang ada perbaikan. Ada mobil petugas listrik yang sedang membenarkan kabel. Menutupi jalan, berbahaya juga."

Aku berhenti melangkah, menatap jelas gang yang jauh ada di depan. Mobil petugas itu benar-benar menghalangi jalan.

"Kau bisa jalan sedikit memutar, atau mau menunggu sebentar? Kupikir sebentar lagi selesai."

Aku menoleh ke kanan.

Seorang pemuda yang berbicara padaku tengah duduk di atas kursi kecil dengan sebuah biola. Pakaiannya seperti golongan muda yang biasa jalan-jalan ke tepian sungai Han. Sedikit norak. Biola itu jadi kontras kelihatannya karena pakaian dia.

"Kau mau duduk?"

"Geser."

"Okai," lalu dia memberi ruang. Kupikir menunggu sebentar bukan masalah. Petugas itu sudah di sana berjam-jam, sebentar lagi selesai. Aku yakin.

Aku hanya duduk diam, lagi-lagi tidak peduli pada jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Membosankan, tapi kebiasaan. Aku bahkan tidak peduli, ketika Park Jimin—si pemuda ini tadi sudah mengajak berkenalan—mulai memainkan biolanya.

Bagus sih, tapi tetap tidak menarik perhatian. Tetap membosankan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, petugas itu benar-benar selesai dan gang itu mulai ditinggalkan. Jimin sudah selesai dengan permainan, aku menoleh ke kanan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yoongi!"

Suara ramahnya dibuat-buat. Jelas-jelas sosoknya lebih maskulin jika lengkung sabit di matanya tidak kelihatan. Ah, apa peduli.

Aku berdiri, mulai berjalan. Tidak peduli juga. Jimin tampan atau tidak, permainan biolanya bagus atau tidak, hidupku tetap membosankan.

Dan aku mulai ragu berjalan ketika jauh melewati gang, berbelok ke kanan dan benar-benar meninggalkan taman. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini episode baru dari sinetron atau kilas baru dari drama picisan kehidupanku.

Yang jelas, biola Jimin mengalihkan perhatianku. Di biolanya terdapat ukiran, sebuah simbol bunga seperti bunga biru di pagar taman itu.

.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

.

Sore yang sama di hari berikutnya, aku bertemu Jimin lagi. Kali ini dia membawa _skateboard_.

"Di mana biolamu?"

"Bukan biolaku," jawabnya.

Aku menahan diri untuk bertanya lagi. Aku diam, membiarkan jarum jam kehidupan berdetak sendiri. Kulihat Jimin juga diam, tidak memakai _skateboard_ nya. Apa dia tidak tahu cara memakainya? Jangan kira aku akan mengajari. Aku juga tidak bisa.

"Kau tidak penasaran, Yoongi? Aku tidak pakai _skateboard_ ini daritadi."

"Kau ingin aku penasaran?"

"Hehe, habisnya kau sering diam. Kau terlalu pendiam, Yoongi."

Selanjutnya Jimin bangun membawa _skateboardnya_ ke area taman. Dia mulai memakainya, lalu berputar beberapa kali di sana sebelum kembali duduk di sebelahku lagi.

"Pulang sana. Sudah sore."

"Cih," aku pun berdiri. Suara kekehan Jimin mengiringi kepergianku. Sore ini aku diusir padahal aku ingin berdiam diri lebih lama. Aku ingin beristirahat dari sinetron kehidupan yang selalu tercipta setiap aku bertemu manusia.

Tapi, Jimin malah mengusir.

Aku jadi lupa bertanya symbol bunga di biola kemarin.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

Aku hari ini kelas siang, artinya aku menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 10 jam untuk tidur sampai pagi menjelang siang di kamar. Lalu berangkat 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Minimalisir bertemu manusia, hari ini aku tidak bertenaga untuk bermain peran.

Akan tetapi, baru beberapa menit menjejakkan kaki di kampus, yang kuterima adalah sinetron perang rumah tangga. Seokjin dan Namjoon beradu mulut, dan kulihat urat-urat leher mereka kelihatan. Ah, aku sedikit terlambat sepertinya. Namjoon yang tenang itu kini sudah mengepalkan tangan, siap meninjukannya kapan saja.

Aku melihat sebagian orang kebingungan juga, bagaimana cara memisahkan dua manusia bertubuh besar seperti mereka? Aku hanya 150 tingginya, yang lain tidak jauh beda.

Dua monster itu semakin bersitegang, dan sebentar lagi menemukan klimaksnya. Aku siap mengambil kassa di dalam tasku. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertumpahan darah, pikirku.

"Kau— _hmmmp!"_

Namun, yah.. sinetron rumah tangga. Tapi, cukup menarik daripada sinetron yang biasanya. Ketika kukira tangan Namjoon melayang ke wajah yang sering dibangga-banggakan temanku, justru bibirnya yang menghabisi.

"Ah, seharusnya aku beli popcorn di depan tadi," gumamku pelan.

Beberapa penonton bersorak, atau memilih mendiamkan biar mereka puas. Aku sendiri memilih duduk di kursi terdekat, sendirian. Hanya ada sebuah buku bersampul biru.

Aku tertegun, tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Apakah Seokjin diperkosa di sana atau sekedar mendesah saja, tidak peduli.

Ada yang lebih menarik dari mereka. Buku bersampul biru, dengan symbol bunga seperti bunga biru di pagar taman itu.

Kubuka sampulnya, dan kurasakan darahku berdesir. Park Jimin, itu tertulis di identitas pemiliknya.

.

.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

.

Aku berlari mencarinya usai kelas sore itu, tidak peduli Seokjin memanggilku kesal karena diabaikan. Aku tahu dia ingin bercurhat banyak, tapi aku tidak punya waktu.

Ah, ini seperti karma bagiku. Biasanya aku menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sekarang aku kehabisan waktu. Seokjin masih memanggil dan mengejarku sampai dia berhasil meraih bahuku.

"Yoongi! Kau ini kenapa!"

"Aku mencari seseorang, Jin!"

"Siapa?!"

"Pemilik buku ini!"

Seokjin mendelik, segera membentak. "BUKU APA?!"

Aku mengangkat buku yang kupegang sebelum terkesiap. Kemudian kepalaku seperti diserang, pening sekali dan ini menyakitkan. Aku melihat wajah Seokjin membayang sebelum akhirnya yang kulihat hanya gelap. Suara Seokjin sayup-sayup menghilang, seperti buku yang seharusnya berada di tangan.

Buku itu menghilang. Tidak tahu ke mana.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Seokjin dan orang-orang kampus membawaku ke sana. Katanya, aku sempat henti napas. Aku langsung diberi bantuan napas dan dibawa ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

Wajah Seokjin panik ketika aku terbangun. Dia langsung berlari memencet bel untuk memanggil petugas. Suara langkah banyak pun berduyun terdengar.

Seorang dokter berdiri paling depan, aku diperiksa.

"Baiklah, sementara istirahat dulu sehari-dua hari sampai tekanan darah anda normal," ucap dokter demikian.

Seokjin membungkuk untuk berterima kasih. Seokjin kemudian menghampiriku.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Aku mengecek kepalaku, mengangguk pelan. Seokjin kemudian menghela napas sebelum membenarkan selimutku. "Ya sudah, istirahat ya."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kudengar ketukan di pintu. Seokjin juga mendengarnya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat pintu yang terbuka bersama sosok Namjoon dan kantung plastic yang dipeluk di depan dada.

"Taruh di mana?"

Seokjin membantu Namjoon merapikan belanjaan, meninggalkanku yang keheranan. Sejak kapan? Aku belum sempat bertanya ketika Seokjin kembali dengan segenggam jeruk yang sedang dia buka.

"Ibumu akan pulang, Yoongi. Tadi Namjoon yang menerima panggilan."

Kemudian Seokjin memberiku satu dari jeruk itu, menyuapiku. Aku hanya mengunyah, tidak sempat merespon apa-apa. Ini membingungkan.

Ketika aku selesai mengunyah, aku ingin bertanya. Aku ingin bertanya pada Namjoon yang sudah tidur-tiduran di sofa. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi mataku terpaku pada bunga dalam vas yang ada di atas nakas. Aku mematung, mulai kurasakan tubuhku ketakutan.

Seokjin sepertinya menyadari itu, dia memanggil-manggilku. "Yoongi, ada apa? Hei?!"

Namjoon sudah berdiri mendekat, mengikuti arah pandangku sebelum menatap Seokjin juga. Seokjin masih bertanya padaku, sedang Namjoon sudah berjalan mendekati vas itu.

"Kau takut bunga?" Namjoon bertanya, lalu berbalik bersama vas dan bunga biru yang ada disana. Bunga biru yang sama persis seperti yang ada di pagar taman.

Seokjin ikut menatap bunga itu, lalu melihatku. "Yoongi, kau takut dengan bunga itu?"

Aku merasakan bibirku bergetar, kaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku hanya takut. Itu saja. Aku takut, ketakutan. Tidak tahu takut kenapa.

" _Myosotis scorpoides,_ rasanya kau selalu suka bunga ini." Aku melihat Namjoon mengerut heran, tapi aku lebih heran. Sejak kapan?

Yang dia lakukan kemudian hanya menghela napas, sebelum mengambil bunga itu dan membuangnya ke keranjang. Seokjin mengusap peluhku, lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah lihat. Istirahat saja ya…"

Kemudian Seokjin mengusap suraiku, membuatku mengantuk.

Seluruh pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku meluruh, dikalahkan kantuk seiring dengan tepukan Seokjin yang lebih lama.

Tidur berarti dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Namun, aku masih sadar ketika kudengar isakan lambat laun terdengar. Mataku yang berat tidak mampu mengikuti benakku yang penasaran. Kudengar Namjoon mengatakan sesuatu tapi terdengar seperti gumaman.

Lalu kuketahui darimana asal dari suara isakan. Aku tahu, dan semakin membuatku kebingungan.

Sinetron apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh kehidupanku sekarang?

.

.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

.

Hari kemudian aku masih pemulihan. Ibuku, Namjoon, dan Seokjin menunggui. Aku sedang masa pemulihan.

Semakin hari aku semakin kebingungan. Kepalaku tidak sesakit waktu itu, tapi cukup pening untuk mencoba merapikan seluruh rangkaian. Mulai dari Seokjin dan Namjoon sampai bunga biru di pagar taman.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku ditunggui ibuku. Dia duduk di sebelah keranjangku.

"Ibu.." Kupanggil dia yang sibuk mengupas jeruk. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?"

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi tidak tahu mulai dari mana. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku? Tahu? Aku sudah dirawat di sini semingguan.

Aku meninggalkan hidupku yang membosankan, dan menjadi lebih membosankan karena sehari-hari hanya berada di kamar. Duduk, berjalan, tiduran di kamar. Yang kulakukan hanya mengerjakan tugas, membaca buku-buku apapun yang disediakan. Namjoon membawakan buku cetak perkuliahan. Kadang memintaku mengerjakan tugas. Sedangkan Seokjin, dia lebih sering memintaku merajut, atau menjahit aksesoris.

Lain dengan ibuku yang lebih banyak memberiku makanan. Ibuku sepertinya sedang ingin aku dalam proses penggemukan. Aku terlalu kurus. Makanku memang tidak seteratur kehidupanku yang membosankan.

Ah, aku jadi sedikit rindu.

Setiap hari kegiatanku hanya berjalan melewati jalan yang sama. Melewati gang, dan taman. Ah, benar. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Park Jimin,"

Aku terhenyak, tidak sadar mengucapkan keras-keras. Aku menutup mulutku segera, takut-takut melihat respon ibuku.

Ketika aku sudah membayangkan macam-macam, yang kulihat tidak sesuai harapanku. Ibuku hanya diam, membisu dengan tatapan penuh makna. Aku tidak tahu, dan ibuku mulai tersenyum kaku.

"Habiskan ini dulu, setelah itu tidur. Oke?"

Aku tertegun, tidak mampu melawan. Rasa penasaranku semakin mencapai awan. Sebenarnya sinetron apa yang sedang dimainkan kehidupan?

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

Pulang dari rumah sakit, kupikir ibu akan membawaku ke kosan. Nyatanya, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang duduk di depan mengarahkan mobilku ke luar perkotaan.

Ibu bilang aku cuti kuliah, dan harus istirahat di rumah. Aku menurut saja, toh demi kebaikanku bukan?

Aku tidak ingat seberapa lama aku meninggalkan kota tempatku berasal. Jalanannya lebih teratur, infastukturnya tertata. Aku seperti ketinggalan zaman.

Diantara rapatnya bangunan, ternyata kami masih sempat melewati jalanan pegunungan. Ada banyak perkebunan dan persawahan. Ada banyak tanaman, lalu kurasakan ibuku merangkulku dari sebelah.

Aku menoleh heran sebelum sadar Seokjin juga menatap ke kursi belakang. Aku kebingungan, lalu kurasakan tubuhku mematung kemudian.

Jalanan di depan terhampar padang yang luas. Kami melewati jalan raya yang membelah dua areanya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku terpana.

Bukan lahan hijau luas..

Tapi, barisan bunga biru yang tumbuh liar di sana yang mengiringi sepanjang jalan. Bunga biru yang sama seperti yang membuatku ketakutan, sama seperti yang kulihat di pagar taman.

Kurasakan ibuku mengusap bahu, aku masih sibuk melihat pemandangan.

Sekitar 3 sampai 4 kilo, di pinggir-pinggir jalan hanya berisi bunga yang sama. Meskipun kami sudah melewati padang, di tepi jalan bunganya masih sama.

"Yoongi…"

Ibu memanggilku, tapi aku tak sanggup menoleh padanya. Mataku terpaku, menyadari betapa banyak bunga itu di setiap jalan yang kami lewati.

Yang lebih mencengangkan, pagar-pagar kecil di rumah-rumah sederhana juga terdapat bunga. Persis seperti yang ada di taman.

Kenapa…bisa?

"Ini lambang kota yang baru, Yoongi."

Aku menatap Namjoon segera. Kulihat Seokjin menghela napasnya, sedang Namjoon masih fokus menyetir. "Nanti ya bertanyanya, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

,

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

.

Kota ini dulunya adalah tempat perdagangan yang ramai. Dari seluruh dunia, karena berbatasan dengan samudra. Meskipun sepanjang jalan terlihat pegunungan, tapi kota ini ada di tepi lautan.

Tempat pariwisata, banyak turis local dan dunia silih berganti berdatangan. Tempat yang damai, teratur, dan menyenangkan.

Sampai suatu hari terdapat sengketa sengit antara seorang pemborong besar dari negara tetangga. Dari perilakunya, semua warga seperti merasakan tanda adanya penjajahan kedua setelah sejarah lama. Semua warga mulai merasa tidak suka, mulai mengusulkan pada pemerintah pusat di ibukota negara untuk mendatangkan bantuannya.

Akan tetapi, respon mereka terlambat datangnya. Orang pintar tidak segera diluncurkan. Terpaksa, remaja muda dan orang dewasa mulai beraliansi dan berdiskusi dengan petuah orang tua.

Mereka membuat siasat, selagi pemerintah pusat menyiapkan pengusiran secara militer. Mereka membersihkan akar, menyucikan gorong-gorong.

Sang pemborong inginkan emas, dan mutiara. Para pemuda berikan mereka bunga.

Ya, bunga.

Semua warga dikerahkan untuk mengumpulkan bunga yang sama. Mencari di hutan-hutan belanjara, di mana saja. Sampai akhirnya terkumpul satu truk banyaknya.

Kemudian perwakilan dari pemuda itu datang ke sang pemborong, menipu mereka.

Tepat ketika militer negara datang, mereka mulai bermain kasar. Tapi, warga sudah lebih dulu diungsikan. Para pemuda berlari dalam perlindungan, sedangkan militer negara berbaris di depan.

Perang kecil terjadi, tapi hanya beberapa saat.

Kami menang, hampir. Tapi, sang pemborong tidak sebodoh kelihatannya. Jika saja salah seorang pemuda tidak menyadarinya, seluruh kota akan luluh lantah. Perekonomian negara jatuh, karena kami termasuk pemberi pajak terbesar karena keberhasilan pariwisata dan perdagangan dunia.

Pemuda itu berlari, mencari yang disembunyikan si pemborong. Dia berlari melewati para warga yang mengungsi, bersama seseorang yang lain. Melewati mereka, dan berdiri di tengah sumur besar yang tertutup baja. Dia dan seseorang itu mengusir warga, lalu membuka tutupnya. Warga keheranan, tidak pergi juga.

"PERGI DARI SINI! ADA BOM DI BAWAH SANA!"

Si pemuda segera turun sebelum seseorang mencegahnya, sedangkan seseorang yang lain hanya diam berdiri. Sama terkejutnya dengan para warga.

"Ayo pergi!"

"Tidak mau, ayah!"

"Pergi!"

"Aku mau menemani dia!"

"Ayah yang temani dia! Kamu pergi!"

Tangannya masih erat memegang bunga, sebelum akhirnya sang ayah mendorongnya dan ikut turun menyusul si pemuda. Seseorang itu diam di sana, memegang sebuket bunga biru.

Kemudian lengkingan besar terdengar memekak, sebelum tutup sumur berderak dan menutup. Seseorang itu panik, segera berusaha menahan tutupnya. Tapi, seseorang lain yang sebaya dengannya menarik tangannya, membuat pintu itu tertutup sempurna.

Tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam sebuket bunga, sepertinya terjatuh sebelum tertutup sumurnya. Tangannya ditarik pergi, sedang gempa mulai terjadi.

Seseorang itu berteriak keras, memanggil ayah dan si pemuda. Tapi, dia masih ditarik pergi, melewati bangunan yang berderak, yang runtuhannya mulai mengejar.

Seseorang itu berteriak, memanggil bunga yang terlepas di tangan..

Singkat cerita, bom itu berhasil diredam. Entah apa yang dilakukan si pemuda dan sosok ayah, tapi warga kota selamat berkat mereka. Bom itu diketahui tetap meledak, meski tidak meluluh lantahkan kota, hanya sekitaran bangunan saja.

Bom itu meledak, yang berarti juga merebut nyawa penyelamat-penyelamat mereka.

Kota bebas dari bencana, juga drama dari pemborong jahat yang beritanya sampai ke manca negara. Di era yang sudah mulai maju masanya, si pemborong gagal membuat penjajahan kedua.

Si pemuda dan sosok ayah itu diharumkan namanya, oleh warga kota, dan oleh negara. Juga sosok-sosok yang ada disekitarnya, pastinya juga keluarganya.

Cerita yang menakjubkan, tapi dadaku semakin terasa menyakitkan. Namjoon berkata, semua cerita ini total kulupakan, aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

Akan tetapi, mungkin benar, dan sungguh ini nyeri sekali..

Namjoon menatapku dalam, dengan Seokjin yang sudah sembab. Di depanku, dia duduk di sebelah kakakku—yang sungguh hampir kulupakan—yang sekarang duduk di pemerintahan. Ibu merangkulku, dan Namjoon mulai lagi melanjutkan

"Seseorang yang sebaya itu adalah aku, Seseorang yang memegang bunga itu adalah kamu, sosok ayah itu adalah ayahmu, dan si pemuda itu adalah Park Jimin yang pernah kau sebutkan, tunanganmu."

.

.

-Bunga Biru di Pagar di Sebuah Taman-

.

Kisah itu terjadi lima musim semi yang lalu, dan yang kuingat kala pertama aku bertemu Jimin adalah semusim yang lalu. Kala pertama kumelihat bunga biru di pagar taman itu.

Aku melupakan kejadian itu, aku melupakan semuanya. Aku bahkan lupa siapa Namjoon bagi Seokjin. Aku lupa, dan tidak mau tahu.

Mulanya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku terdiam ketika melihat bunga biru di pagar itu. Mengapa ada bunga ada di pagar itu? Namjoon mengatakan kalau taman ini dibangun kakakku, supaya hidupku di kota tidak jauh dari lapangan luas. Bunga biru di pagar taman itu diberikan ketika aku melewati semester pertengahan. Untuk memberiku semangat, untuk membuat hidupku lebih hangat.

Karena, senyum hangat setiap warga kota selalu terpancar setiap melihat logo sang bunga. Kakakku berharap, aku merasakan hangatnya.

Mulanya aku tidak mengerti tentang bunga biru di pagar itu, sampai kulihat dia yang berdiri di sana menjadi atensi di dua musim semi ini.

Ah, benar juga.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berlari. Dia tidak pernah berlari, selalu kembali di tempat yang sama dengan segala hal bersimbol bunga yang sama. Dia di sana.

"Ah, kau sudah menyadarinya ya?"

"Jimin…"

.

.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi. Yang kau sebut sinetron membosankan itu adalah kehidupan. Kau selalu merasa lelah, tapi sinetron itu tidak bisa berakhir kapanpun semaumu."

Hangat. Rasanya hangat.

.

"Aku bisa mengutuk dunia, tapi dunia tidak mengutukmu. Dia masih mengajakmu bermain peran, dengan mencoba mengingatkanmu. Dunia ini hanya berisi canda dan gurauan."

.

Sehangat musim semi, sehangat dirinya.

.

"Jangan banyak bersedih, jangan banyak menyesal, jangan banyak khawatir. Kau boleh sedikit berambisi, tapi jangan lupa beristirahat."

Aku rindu dia, rindu hangatnya.

.

"Berjalanlah terus, Yoongi. Dunia ini luas. Tidak semembosankan yang kau kira."

Dia berpamitan, tanpa meninggalkan rasa hangat. Kepergian yang tidak ingin disesali, ditangisi. Kepergian yang hangat.

 _Kekasihku, cintaku…_

 _._

 _._

Jimin bukan hantu. Jimin ada, di hatiku, di hati seluruh warga kota. _Aku melupakannya karena berlari, karena tidak terima dia pergi._

Aku tidak sadar, ini menyakitiku dan menyakitinya. Dia muncul untuk menyembuhkanku, dia sembuhkan hatiku yang dingin. Dia sembuhkan aku, _dengan kehangatan._ Hingga akhirnya kusadari, sampai kini, bunga biru di pagar itu tidak pernah bersemi…

 _Karena memang masanya sudah berhenti._

Aku mencintaimu, cintaku. Aku akan berjalan, karena _masih ada lahan, masih bisa tumbuh.._ seperti bunga biru yang bertebaran di taman-taman.

.

.

 **END**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Ada yang bisa mengumpulkan maksudnya? xD

Ini cerita apaan sih?

Let me now your Answer!

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


End file.
